leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
格雷福斯/游戏技巧
技能使用 *Try to keep your stacks up by attacking minions, for free damage mitigation. *During the laning phase, is a strong harassment ability, but will quickly drain mana if used constantly. *Using on caster minions will kill them in a single cast at higher ranks, even without damage items. **Graves can push and farm a lane easily by using . However, should be reserved due to its relatively low damage, and high utility. *For a high damage combo, throw a on your target, close the gap with , and fire a close-range . *The sight reduction of has great utility, along with the AoE slow. ** can be used to juke your enemies and allow to make decisive choices when either chasing or escaping. **It can be used to set up a gank, because the target will not be able to see any incoming champions. **A can be a strong deterrent for an oncoming enemy team. ** greatly diminishes the utility of an enemy champion that relies on skillshots, such as or . * can be used to dash through thin terrain. This allows to be very mobile and can benefit him in chases and escapes. *Try to use at the beginning of a teamfight when your enemies are grouped together, allowing you to hit multiple targets. *When the champion against you has a blink (eg. ), and he attempts to engage you, throw a to where he blinked, and quickly dash away leaving your opponent visionless. *By using smart cast, you can cast and together in such a way that you dash back while shooting the three bullets of in front of you. Use this combo to finish off enemies with low hp and make a quick escape. 物品使用 *Due to the high AD ratios on and , stacking items that provide AD is a great way to increase Graves' damage output. and/or are both excellent items on . *Due to the fact that has only his to slow enemies, and the items it builds into are extremely useful. *Cooldown reduction and attack speed can significantly reduce 's downtime. ** provides both of these, but does not fit well into ' build. Having an ally with the item gives you the benefit of a free item slot and a useful aura. **With enough attack speed to reach the 2.5 cap with active, can be active continuously. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * One of strengths is his burst. Try to avoid his high burst and take advantage of his high cooldowns during the early games. * Consider investing in early armor to mitigate his damage at early game. * Try to spread your team out, to minimize the damage from . * Quickly move out of . The debuff only last when you are inside the AoE. ** Also, save your spells until outside of as the vision loss can lead to the loss of your target. ** If you are a champion that plans to cast a supportive ability on an ally, considering staying close to the ally so that cannot stop you from seeing them and thus casting onto them. * Avoid extended skirmishes with as he gains armor and magic resistance as the battle rages on from . The bonus armor and magic resist can change an expected kill to a close call. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies